Australian Outlander
by AmazingAus22
Summary: I am a 22 year old Australian, in my last year of Medical School. I am on a trip to Scotland, where I have found myself transported back in time, in a time where I know little of the history or country. How on earth was I ever going to be able to cope? Eventual Jamie/OC. Rated M for potential future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **Introduction

Disclaimer: I feel compelled to say that the characters and storyline of Outlander belong to the author and TV producers. I do not make any form of profit from this story, and am creating this work as an extension of my enjoyment of the series. I hope that you enjoy.

_Dear Miss. Harper Williams,_

_I write to congratulate you on your outstanding results in the recent Bachelor of Medicine and Bachelor of Surgery Examinations of 2019. As the top student in the Graduating Class of 2019, it is my pleasure to invite you to conduct a speech on behalf of your cohort as Valedictorian, at the upcoming Graduation Service in three weeks' time._

_Throughout your time in Medical School, you have demonstrated a strong moral fibre and commitment to your colleagues, patients and friends. Your rich experiences outside of Medicine including as a regular volunteer for Riding for the Disabled and Animal Welfare societies are lessons that empathy and compassion should be found in all facets of life. _

_Furthermore, your dedication and resilience in the face of much adversity has not been unnoticed during your six years of study, providing little doubt that the field you choose to pursue from here will benefit from the strengths you have gained from these experiences. _

_I hope that you enjoy your final placement of University and I look forward to speaking to you soon to discuss your speech further._

_Kind regards,_

_Professor Walters_

_Dean of Medicine _

_The University of Australia_

I fingered the well-read page draped in my lap. The horizontal fold thickened from use, the wafer-thin paper a translucent background to the text. Edges curled upwards, wavering with the rattling shuffle of the train compartment. Crumpled corners hint to the frequent rummage and eventual return of the sheet back into my over-stuffed backpack between my feet.

How many times had I read this email now? I had printed it off three weeks ago with meagre hostel resources when I first landed in London. I needed some sort of physical proof that six years of my life were coming to conclusion. With formal notification of my examination results still pending, this was the only relief from a persistant nauseous state that lingered still, even after sitting the exams. Had I somehow actually passed despite the absolute shambles that my life has been recently?

Professor Walters had said that I had been the "face of much adversity" during my time at Medical School. Yeah, you could say that. As an only child, I have had the benefits of undivided and seemingly endless supply of love growing up. But unfortunately, that also means that when the going gets tough, there are no siblings around to help you. I expected to lose Dad, he had been fighting Prostate Cancer for five years– surgery, chemotherapy, radiotherapy, immunotherapy – you name it, Dad had tried it.

What I was not expecting was to lose mum first. A car accident. Pretty cliché to be honest. A late-night shift driving home, not uncommon in her job as a nurse, with a fatigued truck driver losing control and killing her instantly. I started one year with two parents, the three of us a family. By New Years, I was alone.

What surprised me the most was how on the outside I had actually managed to cope. I looked in the mirror and could not see any physical change, nor any reflection of what was actually going on inside. The numb, hollowed out shell, that the previous twelve months shaped me to be. There was a part of me that worried that one day that shell would become so thin that the wind would blow me away, or that all was needed was a heavy raindrop to wear me down for good. That would be it, no more Harper.

These memories of 2018 are painful tendrils. They undoubtedly form a bold frame which at first was hard to look past, but eventually allowed for a future picture to come into focus. I threw myself more deeply into working with animals, and through healing their physical marks of abuse I found myself healing too. The countless horses I tacked up, brushed and watered were physically strenuous and yet soothing to my raw soul. The compassion the horses offered me a bridge to opening my heart after it so desperately ran away from the world around me before.

The sudden movement of people from their seats startled me. Next the calling of the driver announced, "We have now arrived at Inverness, please collect all your belongings and disembark at the nearest Exit. Thank you for choosing to travel with ScotRail." I had spent three hours on the train from Edinburgh diving into the pool of memories that Medical School carried. Shaking my head as if to dissipate the thoughts from my head, I moved to exit the train and make the walk to the local Bed and Breakfast. I had been in contact with the owner, Mrs. Baird who had offered me a reasonable priced stay for a week, while I recovered from a busy placement in Edinburgh's Emergency Departments. Now I just needed to find the place.

I turn a corner and I can feel my toes cramping, protesting at the misguided nature of my steps, "Oh God, where am I?" I painfully sigh to myself. How is it that five years of Scouts made no impact to my feeble sense of direction? My phone had run flat hours ago, and so had all my hopes of using it to navigate me through the skewed streets around me. Just as I succumb to the feeling of being lost, I spot a black framed stone building with blood, brushed along the door frame. To the left, I spot the name I was searching for "Baird's Bed and Breakfast" and hastily enter since it is quickly becoming dark.

The warm face of Mrs. Baird that welcomed me suited the voice I had spoken to over the phone. I think she could tell looking at me that along with my suitcase I was carrying the weight of several weeks away from home and lacking a good night's sleep. "Well, you have come at a Bonnie time, just nigh on Samhain. You are welcome at the festival of course. But for tonight, I have a light dinner upstairs for you. I can see that you have come quite a way".

"Thank you so much Mrs. Baird, I feel so glad to have finally made it" I deeply sighed, genuinely glad to have made it in one piece. "One last thing dear, I lock the door at night, and I prefer that with this curfew there are no late-night guests that will come to stay, you understand?" I blush deeply at Mrs. Baird's insinuation. Even though it was 2019, sometimes it feels as though we are still living in the 1700's! The modern feminist within me is outraged at such a request; protest Harper! Proudly declare the Mirena IUD located within the womb, a symbol of my sexual freedom that I could enjoy without the consequences of becoming pregnant. How dare she limit my freedom to have overnight guests!

I splutter out, "Ahhh… That will not be an issue Mrs. Baird, I have not yet found a man quite worth my attention yet. I promise to keep to myself." I feel myself blush an even deeper, purple dusk across my cheeks. At this moment, I am not sure whether to be proud, mortified or repulsed by her attempts to protect or enquire about my (sadly) intact virginal status. Regardless, I small slither of me is proud that I still have shred of innocence left of me at twenty-two after all else that has happened to make me grow up. I allow that thought to tide over the waves of embarrassment still overcoming me.

"On that note, I am going to get some sleep, but thank you so much for allowing me to stay again Mrs. Baird!" I rush upstairs, noting the creak of each step, and launch myself onto the metal framed double bed with a symphony of screeches from below the mattress. I roll over, tuck a pillow under my face and warmly embrace the peaceful darkness of sleep. Feebly I wonder if I should set an alarm, but this thought is muffled by the comforting haze enveloping me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **Inverness and Craigh Na Dun

Yet again I crumpled onto the loudly protesting mattress, flailing out my arms in an equally as dramatic fashion. I allowed myself to close my eyes and think back over the busy day I had just experienced. At breakfast I was met by a local Reverend, who took me under his wing and showed me around some of the local sights. I wiggle my toes, still feeling the crunching of dried grass, hands filtering through wild flowers as I look out over the ruins of Castle Leoch, home of the MacKenzie Clan. Although I have heard there are not nearly as many snakes in Scotland as there are Australia, I still eyed the castle warily as if a Brown Snake may emerge at any second and betray me. My only gratitude was that I was wearing my trusted RM Williams boots which made me feel invincible even against a potential King Brown.

"You know Harper, you might be interested in the old Healer's Room, at the back of the castle. There are old records of local plants and herbs used to treat diseases that you might be interested in looking at back in town, since you are a medical student?" I admired Reverend Wakefield's casual and calming way of making me appreciate and connect with where we are. It certainly helps with the overwhelming feeling you get when looking at the ruins of what used to be someone's home.

Our drive back to the accommodation was hastened by stories of Black Jack Randall the English Commander, and of lighter notes of what life in Scotland is like now compared to how it is used to be in his time. Far shaped rocks and the hidden English soldiers they lay waiting to ambush Scottish Highlanders. I gravitated to the warmth the kitchen at Mrs. Baird's home offered when we finally returned, and, feeling social, sat for a cup of Tea with the housekeeper. When the last dregs kissed my lips as I drank the last of the tea, my cup was flipped, and leaves read by the housekeeper. It was perplexing to say the least. Is this a common thing to do in Scotland? I found myself getting more lost as her analysis continued, of husbands (plural!) past and present... How on earth could this be possible if I have never been married even once?

My palm provided no further clarity to the housekeeper. Holding my hands above my head now, I gaze at my palms. "The large thumb means that you're strong minded and you've a will not easily crossed" Her gentle tones enter my head once more. Well, I could accept that, it is not as if I had not been called stubborn before. "Your mount of Venus…your husband isna likely to stray far from your bed". I could feel my blush re-emerge from the memories of yesterday, and with that I withdraw my hand, satisfied I had entertained the housekeeper's passions for long enough. "Thank you, but I may go upstairs and have a bath, I fear I have brought back half of the Scottish Highlands back with me from my walking!" I withdrew, quickly hoping to distance myself and allow my cheeks to cool. Well, I have to admit that I am not entirely unhappy with this being a part of my future.

"Oh, and one last thing Harper, you must visit the stones at Craigh na Dun before you go. Tonight, there is an ancient ceremony taking place to celebrate the stones and druids. Have my car so you can go watch it for yourself, starting just before sunrise"

I open my eyes and stare at the off-white ceiling and light fixture above me. I rolled over, using my computer to aimlessly scroll over some of the local plants that the Reverend was talking about. Eugh. It felt too close to study so close after exams. I would prefer to avoid the words "haemostasis" or "wound infection" for a little while at least. Maybe I should go to the magical stones tonight – somehow that feels closest thing to the opposite of medical science I could get to before I have to go home? Alright then, it is decided. I will borrow the car and head to the mysterious stones.

It is not until you witness something entirely surreal that you appreciate the phrase 'seeing is believing'. I am nestled behind a vast tree trunk, at least double my width, in the complete darkness. My shoulders are cocooned within a thick, woollen wrap, shielding me from the escalating brisk wind.

The undeniable physical sensations, the slight itch of wool prickling over my skin, the strangely symmetrical roughness of a winter tree bark, or familiar scratch of long grass on my bare legs, act as a grounding to the unbelievable scene in front of my eyes. Countless women are moving, fluidly oscillating between one another, dressed in nothing but white sheets and holding lanterns, softly glowing like fireflies, while spinning and singing a muted yet echoing chorus.

As the sun begins to rise in the background the women's shapes become more defined, and the climax of their movements manifests as they join together as one in a circle. At this moment I feel overcome with the sense that I have betrayed these women...I feel intrusive. I have seen something that I should not have. And yet, something abstract but undeniable draws me closer to the stones. Beckoning me. The women in white depart and I feel compelled to come closer.

With every step closer to the stones I can feel my heart beat faster and stronger, as if with each metre closer my heart is ready to take flight. The deafening sound of heart beating in my ears is soon joined by a rustling, perpetuating into a pounding, harrowing sound of wind escalating to an extent I had never experienced before. Suddenly afraid as if I am going to fall, I close my eyes and reach out my hand to lean against anything I can find to stay upright.

It is within that very moment that I felt nothing and yet absolutely everything all at once. My mind cast, and in an instant, I wondered if this is what mum felt in the last few moments of her life after she had been hit by that truck. But before I could ponder it any further, my mind turned to black.

**_Author note:_**

_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. I love the Outlander series and really wanted to give writing my first fanfiction a try. Do you guys think this story is something you would keep being interested in? I like exploring different Jamie/OC stories, so this is written to be one also, but wanted to see if people thought it was worth continuing. I would love constructive reviews to help me, and I really apologise if there are any major grammar flaws – this is not a strong point for me but working on it!_

_Thank you so much! M X_


End file.
